The Burning Pinetree
by Magicant257
Summary: Dipper tries to handle an emotionally and physically abusive uncle, While Keeping these things hidden from his Grunkle Stan and Mabel. But Grunkle Stan begins to piece things together by comforting the distressed kid. (Slight AU Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so I'm kinda nervous! I hope you like it! I feel like there isn't a lot of Stanley and Dipper Fics on here so I decided to make one mine own!**

 _It was over. The world was back to normal. Bill was defeated. And everyone was safe._

 _So everything should be ok right?_ Dipper thought as he walked home with his Grunkle Stan and Ford.

Dipper looked over at Stanley as he held a sleeping Mabel in his arms. She looked so peaceful dozing off despite the fact they just defeated a hellish demon and saved the world. He really didn't understand at times. How could she be so upbeat? How can she despite all the weird and bad things can she still be as happy and joyous as she is?

This town really drug the boy's demeanor down this summer. While yes he had fun at times, there were still a lot of things he did wrong and he still can't forgive himself now for it. Like being tricked by Bill, Raising the living dead at Mabel's party, Mind controlling Stan with a tie, And almost shutting down a portal which held the man of mystery himself! The Author! He couldn't believe he just shot at him with the mind erase gun.

Thinking of all those thoughts made the boy involuntarily cringe now.

Stanley looked down at Dipper to see him cringing now, with his usual gruff tone he asked

"Is everything ok over there kid? It looks like you've just eaten a bad lemon." Stanley joked as he gave the kid a friendly nudge. But his expression changed quickly as the kid held a worried look.

Dipper suppressed the thoughts and gave his Grunkle a fake smile and laugh to keep him from getting to worried. He had Mabel, He really didn't need to worry about BOTH twins right now. Dipper thought

"Im fine Grunkle Stan!" Dipper jokingly responded.

Stanley went back to focus on Mabel now as the 4 were now walking up to the shack.

"I'm gonna bring Mabel up to bed." Stanley told Stanford as he began to go in the house

"Ok Stanley, I'm gonna talk to Dipper." Ford replied as he turned to Dipper.

Dipper began to feel a sense of extreme joy! He always found it fun talking to his Grunkle Ford.

"Dipper how could you…" Stanford began to say

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked a bit as he tugged a bit on his vest

"You know exactly what I mean!" Stanford exclaimed as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders roughly and shaking him a bit.

"How could you just let Mabel run off the rift?! Which Led to the literal end of the world! I could have died! Stanley could have died! You AND Mabel could have died!" "And it all could have been prevented if you'd have been more with your intellect! You showed too much emotion and it almost killed us all!" Stanford barked more as he was getting angrier by the second

"You know..I thought you were worthy to be more apprentice, but apparently that isn't true." Stanford continued.

"I should have caught that on the minute you said you were tricked by Bill." Stanford said the last part with plenty of malice.

"….But I" Dipper began to say but was cut off as the author now roughly shoved him into the ground before going into the house.

Dipper now sat there. In complete shock. He couldn't believe what just happened! The first person who he held a lot of similarities with and could really bond with probably hated his guts now!

Dipper now sat on the ground with his stained vest and started to cry. With his hands cupped in his face, he let out croaking sobs as he breathed heavily. The thoughts of everything that happened this summer, and how useless he felt to the pines at that moment. Stanley was an expert conman, Mabel held a really magnetic and fun personality, and Stanford was the Brains, ..but what was he? He basically relied on the journals and Mabel for almost every accomplishment he did..

Dipper wiped his tears now as he stood up and started to walk into the forest.

He couldn't take this anymore, he didn't want to be in a world where he basically held no purpose. So Dipper decided he had to end it now.

Grunkle Stan came back outside putting up flyers to see Dipper picking up big rocks and stuffing them in any pocket he could find. Even small rocks in his socks.

"I hope you're not trying to solve any MORE strange mysteries over there kid!" Stanley barked at the boy.

He honestly wondered about what Dipper was doing sometimes..

To Stanley's surprise, instead of saying a response the boy ran off!

"Hey wait kid where ya going?!" He asked as he followed him, He tried keeping pace but failed as the boy was now out of his view.

"Ah it doesn't matter." Grunkle Stan said as he now walked back to the shack taking the trail.

Dipper now stood at the top of the waterfall. Why he was quite questioning and a bit nervous..he knew in his heart he had too.

With a quick deep breath, Dipper began to run and jump off into the waterfall, Awaiting for death to take over.

As Grunkle Stan was walking back to the shack he glanced over at the waterfall to see the scenery.

But to his horror, he saw a figure..it looked familiar like Dipper! It was falling down into the waterfall and abruptly stopped with a large SPLOOSH.

"Oh my god Kid! I'm coming!" He said as he now ran towards the waterfall.

Dipper was now fresh underwater, The rocks pulling him deep down so he wouldn't float. A burning feeling of water rushing through his lungs. While at first it was all pain, it transitioned into a light feeling of numbness..and then everything going dark.

Stanley looked worriedly now as he dove into the water looking underwater for any signs for where he was.

After scanning for a good minute and constant going back up for air, he found him! Stanley swam quickly over to the boy bringing him out the water.

"Geesh Kid your heavier than usual." Stanley remarked to him as he pulled him out.

He didn't look blue yet, and he still had color to his face so there was still a chance. The boy was still breathing thankfully but he still needed to get the water out of him.

Carrying the boy he ran back to the shack and burst in placing him in the living room.

"O-oh my gosh what's going on?!" Mabel asked worriedly as she looked at her passed out brother in the living room. She was watching her favorite show before it being interrupted by this.

"Uh I don't know much on how or why but all I know is that Dipper drowned in the waterfall."

"Just help me get these clothes off of him so he doesn't catch hypothermia or something." Stanley responded as he laid him on the table.

"Ok Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she began to take off Dipper's pants.

CLUNK! Two large rocks lied on the floor now as they slipped from Dipper's pockets.

"Why would Dipper have rocks in his pockets? Awwww he has a secret rock collection." Mabel squealed as she took off his shirt.

While Stanley pieced it together, didn't feel it was appropriate for Mabel to know yet. She's only 12.

"Yeah sweetie...rock collection." Stanley falsely agreed.

After Beating Dipper's chest a few times, the boy coughed up a load of water.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes as he asked "W-where am-" He was cut of as Grunkle Stan shushed him and brought him up to the attic to his bed.

"Look Dipper, You need your sleep. I have questions but those can wait until you're ready.."

"Kid if there's something wrong can you tell me?" Grunkle Stan asked

Dipper stayed silent as he already went off to sleep after his second sentence.

With a sigh he closed the door, knowing he'd may be more receptive tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: End of chapter! Review and Favorite if you liked it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know I updated pretty quick but here's the next chapter! Btw I don't Gravity Falls.**

It was late at night, and the moon was on full rise as it's gentle moonlight basked over the whole Gravity Falls Oregon. The night seemed mostly peaceful...at least for most people in town. But it was different for a sleeping Dipper as he fidgeted and squirmed in his bed. Sweat soaked onto his shirt and covered his forehead as his hair was now beginning to stick onto his forehead.

* * *

 _ **Dipper was currently standing outside the mystery shack, with most of it missing! It looked like the shack was crumbling down slowly as it seemed way dimmer and gray than usual. The sky held a blood red tone as the sky was littered with clouds. It looked like it was trying to rain but for now it was just cloudy.**_

 _ **Suddenly the Boy heard someone shout the name "Dipper!" From across the way. He looked to see Mabel and Stanley waving to him to come over.**_

" _ **Oh hey guys! I'm so-" Dipper cheerfully began but stopped as he got closer to them to see they all looked...off. He began to walk closer to them and ask concerned "Are you guys ok? You seem different?" The boy asked as he was right up to them now.**_

 _ **Stanley and Mabel just gave a menacing laugh, It didn't sound normal for them. Dipper now began to back up and run but was caught by the shoulders! He looked to see who his captor was and his face paled. It was the author. But he didn't look normal either. He couldn't see past his glasses at all..**_

" _ **Hehehe...you honestly think I should listen to YOU?" Ford said demonically while the sky began to spark lightning and leave powerful cracking thunder.**_

" _ **You are only a puppet. You were a puppet to Bill, A Puppet to my journals, and a puppet to Mabel, You're useless on your own!"**_

 _ **Dipper began to get choked up as he tried crying but nothing was coming out..He strained and tried but not a single tear dripped. A demon Mabel noticed and laughed "AW! He's crying! What a baby! The puppet's crying!" And all together they all went into a terrible symphony of laughter. Furthermore the sky began to rain blood in huge portions now. It flooded quickly under the boy and brought him under. The blood covered him completely as he now was drowning it, trying his hardest to kick out but slowly sank deeper letting the liquid flood his lungs. It was rushing in his ears and all left a painful feeling. But soon..it all went numb and everything went dark..**_

* * *

"AAAHHH!" The boy screamed as he held his chest. He was hyperventilating and trying his hardest to catch a breath but it wasn't coming! He couldn't breath! His throat felt super dry as he cried loudly now while trying to take in deep breath's.

Mabel was the first to wake up and look to see a panicking Dipper across from her. "O-Oh my gosh Dipper are you ok!?" She basically cried running over to him and bringing him into a gentle hug.

"M-mabel..please don't.." was all the boy could croak out between sobs as he continued to panic.

Mabel's expression turned into one of deep worry. She never really saw Dipper like this..she never saw Dipper have a panic attack, and it was terrifying for her.

"G-Grunkle Stan!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. Mabel needed adult help for this, she had no idea what to do or how to help with Dipper so she did the only thing she knew to do. Mabel kept him wrapped in her arms rocking back and forth.

Stanley burst into the attic with full panic. He never heard Mabel scream his name like that, EVER.

He stood in the room with a baseball bat in one hand and brass knuckles in the other. "What!? What happened Mabel?! Did some monster come in and hurt you guys?!" He asked as he got in a defensive stance.

"No Grunkle Stan! Dipper just woke up screaming and crying..he muttered something about not being able to breath." Mabel answered worriedly as she rubbed his back. "He probably had a bad nightmare kid. I'll take care of it. Just get back to bed." Stanley ordered, picking up Dipper and leaving the room.

Stanley now placed the panicked and sweaty kid in the kitchen. He went in the fridge pulling out a bottle of water for the boy to drink. When having to deal with the lifestyle Stanley had, He picked up real quick on how to calm his own panic attacks and how to deal with that in general.

"Here kid." He said as he handed Dipper the bottled water.

Dipper swiped the bottle and began to guzzle down on it hungrily. Taking large gulps in barely leaving a drop left inside.

While one side of Stanley wanted to tell the 12 year old to ease up on the bottle, His logical and Empathetic side overcame as he realized that Dipper naturally would be in fact very thirsty in the midst of having a panic attack.

As Dipper drunk the last bit of water inside, Stanley asked with deep concern "Hey kid, why did you wake up and go into a panic attack?"

Dipper could barely say a word to describe why he went into the panic attack before breaking down in the kitchen again and lowering his head to cry again.

Stanley stumbled back a bit in surprise. Dipper usually wasn't like this. Dipper usually could take Mabel AND His jabs at him and still be his weird self but now..it was like he's fragile. And that's not how he last remember Dipper.

He had the feeling something terrible happened. He's not sure EXACTLY what it was but something happened..

"Look kid you don't have to talk to me about this now. You can tell me when you're ready." Stanley stated.

Dipper gave a sad little nod, He still showed a large amount of distress in his face.

Stanley decided exactly what the child needed. He grabbed his small hand and brought him into the living room. "You need to take your mind off of whatever troubling you and get caught up in ducktective with me." Stanley soothed as he sat in the chair with the boy sitting on the arm rest.

Dipper suddenly hit a self realization. The whole time during the bill facade, he didn't even have a chance to focus on his favorite show because he was working with ford! And as time went on it did seem like Ford needed Dipper for a lot more things, and came up with a lot more creative excuses for him to meet up with him. But he shook that off his mind for a minute as he sat back and began to watch the cartoon. Stanley was first to doze off while Dipper a few hours later rested his head on Stanley's shoulder blade falling asleep finally. And luckily he held no nightmares this time.

 **Author's Note: Expect more Ford And Dipper Interaction sometime in the next chapter :0 (By the way Bill is NOT in this story. He may cameo but he isn't a part really..like a character.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Gravity Falls! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Dipper slumbered peacefully in the beat up chair. He stirred gently under the blanket draped over him by his Grunkle Stan. The sun gently stood up in the sky and basked it's yellow light through each of the windows inside the shack.

The boy's lids slowly came up as he gave a yawn. He strangely felt so cozy inside the blanket. Safe, secure, he felt like the blanket was hugging him and begging him not to leave.

To be honest the young prodigy didn't want to leave it's embrace either! So he just rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the beautiful view.

He gave a little sigh of delight which was quickly ruined when a rush of bad memories plagued the boy's mind. Dipper cringed visibly displeased with them as the feeling of coziness turned into a damp coldness.

 _I need to get out and clear my mind a bit..maybe the library..YEAH! The library always has some good books for me to read._

Dipper jumped out of the chair now, leaving the gray blanket on the chair. He scampered upstairs running into Mabel as she was leaving the room. "Oh hey Dipper!" Mabel cheerily said

"Hey Mabel" Dipper said quickly before going into the attic and getting his everyday clothes.

With his clothes in one arm he began down to the shower. While Dipper didn't believe in frequent showering even HE had a limit.

Closing the bathroom door behind him and locking it shut to prevent any run ins, He placed the old dirty clothes on the floor and the clean ones on the toilet. Walking over to the shower now Dipper turned it to hot as he began to step in. He hissed at first due to the high heat, but after tampering more with the water he found a comfortable temp.

He gave a little huff of relief. This felt natural. Comfortable. He took his rag and soap to begin scrubbing himself. Slowly but surely he was feeling the tension leaving. The boy felt just laying down right now and sleeping the day away in this water.

However that'd run up Grunkle Stan's water bill and the water would surely turn cold at some point. Dipper now shut off the water after his last scrub.

He stepped out and began to get into his new clothes. Feeling fresh and brand new he began to go downstairs. The boy jumped a bit in shock to see Grunkle Stan in the kitchen sitting with a plate of pancakes drowned in syrup and some bacon lying by the side. There was one plate that looked just the same in an empty chair.

"Ah Dipper! Your just in time for some Stan cakes and bacon." The old man beamed. He looked a bit to bright for morning, Dipper thought.

"Aah! Actually Grunkle Stan I was planning to go to the library." Dipper confessed as he looked down.

"What?! That's crazy talk kid, you need protein for your brain so when you're doing your nerdy stuff you have MORE brain power. Now come sit down and have these Stan cakes." Stanley ordered patting down on the empty seat.

Dipper knew arguing would be really useless, and he didn't feel like doing it this morning. So the boy plopped down in the chair grabbing a fork stabbing a piece of the syrup soaked pancake and eating it.

When the boy was finished and placed it away. He began to go but noticed Grunkle Stan trailing behind him.

"Grunkle Stan what are you doing?" Dipper questioned with a hand placed on the doorknob. "I'm going with ya to the library. What? You actually think I'd let you go alone after your stunt recently? Dipper..I know you tried to kill yourself. The rocks in the pocket gave everything." Stanley sadly began to say

"Look, you're my only great nephew and I'd like you to be safe. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and bent down to his level to look him directly in the eye, "Just know if your ever ya know..depressed or scared, or any other thing, I'm here for you." Stanley now stood up and put on a goofy expression "JUST COUNT ON YOUR GREAT UNCLE STAN."  
While Dipper at first was in deep panic knowing that his Grunkle knew he tried to kill himself..he couldn't help it as he let out a laugh slip out at his goofy expression at the end.

"NOW OFF TO THE NERD CENTER!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed as he began out the door.

"It's library." Dipper followed giving a fake unamused look.

"Whatever." He scoffed as they began to walk.

After a good mile of walking in the summer heat they now hit the library. As they went in they were blessed with the cool breeze of the ac spreaded throughout the building.

After a good minute of looking around, Dipper found his book. An interesting book which went into deep depth of the paranormal and spirits.

Finding and empty table Stanley and Dipper sat down. Dipper found himself immersed into the book and was intently reading each page. After a good 5 minutes an audible moan can be heard from the 60 year old. "EUGH this is so boring Dipper! Don't you do anything fun in here?" Stanley pouted a bit.

Dipper formulated a quick plan, as ignoring his childish complaint or disregarding it would surely have Stanley dragging him out extra early.

"Come with me." Dipper said as he grabbed his hand and began towards the graphic novels section.

"Pick any book you want!" Dipper cheerily said, hopefully this would bring his Grunkle into being immersed in a book.

After a good 2 minutes he pulled up a comic "This looks interesting.." Stanley said as it bared in large words ' _SPIDER WOMAN SAVES THE DAY'_

Stanley then went back to the table along with Dipper to read the book. The old man honestly didn't expect to even get past page 1 of this without moaning and groaning out of boredom. But he surprised himself as he now was actually getting...Attached? To the plot. What was spider woman going to do now? How she will defeat DR Doom?! These were all things Stanley thought. A lady then blared on the icon with a squeaky voice "The library closes in 5 minutes. Please check out any books or put em away now." Stanley then looked at the collection. He had way too many books in the series left, and only 4 books each he could check out.

He calmly went over to where all the spider woman books were and heaved. Soon you heard a large **CRACK**  
He grabbed dipper and held him under one arm while holding the shelve of books in the other.

"SEE YA LATER SUCKERS!" He yelled running out the library now with a giggly Dipper.

"Stanley..." The librarian moaned in frustration.

Stanley and Dipper were now home now. He put the boy down and began inside.

Dipper's heart dropped as he saw the one person he didn't wish to see at the door. Ford.

"Stanley do you mind? I need to speak to Dipper alone for a second."

Stanley obliged as he muttered "Whatever nerd."

Stanford Pulled Dipper to the side as he held an orange he planned to eat in hand.

"Dipper, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday can you forgive you're grunkle ford?" Ford asked as he gave a crooked smile.

Dipper looked down a bit shyly "I-I don't know if I want to yet.." Was all he could say

"What?! How could you say that?! We need each other Dipper! We're both the extreme intellects of this family. We need each other!" Ford barked now as he violently squeezed the orange until it made a huge POP! The innards of it oozing down his six fingered hand.

Dipper flinched at the violent squeezing and quickly said "Ok ok.. I'm sorry. I forgive you."

"That's a good boy Dipper!" He smiled as he patted his shoulders gently now

"You are an intelligent young man." Ford complimented before leaving downstairs.

Dipper sighed as he went upstairs. His encounter with Ford instantly drug his mood and all he'd like to do now was to lay down.

Dipper was in a surprise as he opened the door to see Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all in the room.

 _Not this..Not now_ was all Dipper could say before asking "Hey can you guys please take it downstairs? I'd like to be alone." "What?! Why?" Mabel questioned, She planned a well organized party in the bedroom and that's where she wanted to keep it.

"That doesn't matter Mabel, Just go to the living room or anywhere else." Dipper said a bit more harshly.

"No! You go somewhere else! Or go downstairs with Grunkle ford and be nerds! The Attic is my room too." Mabel contended

"JUST GO MABEL!" He shouted now. His eyes watering up and he began to crumple down to the floor to his knees

Mabel and her friends sympathetic to Dipper sadly began to leave to go downstairs. Right before Mabel left she turned off the lights for Dipper and gently closed the door.

Stanley was reading his comics when he all of a sudden was interrupted by a loud **"JUST GO MABEL!"** Grunkle Stan began to get up and see where Mabel was to find her with her friends in the living room now gossiping.

He slowly went up to the stairs and knocked opening the door to see Dipper huddled on the floor.

Stanley picked the kid up and asked him with concern. "What's going on kid? While I may be old I'm not blind."

Dipper gave a little huff and began to spill everything. Excluding the abuse from ford.

"Ah geez kid you do have purpose! Your the biggest paranormal nerd in this family!" Grunkle stan cheerily said giving the boy a friendly, soft slug in the arm.

The boy winced at the contact and held it in pain. Hey what's wrong? I really didn't even hit ya that hard.." He asked

At closer examination he could see his arm looked..strange. Slapping Dipper's hand away from his arm he lifted his sleeve up to show a large red mark that was slowly turning into a bruise on the boy's arm. "What's going on..your arm looked fine when we were walking home."

Dipper now sweated as he was now stuck in a sticky situation of what to say.

 **Author's Note: The reason I don't have Dipper just out plain say Ford hurts him is because well he still admires him as the author a bit. Ford makes him believe that he's special. And it keeps him from outright telling on him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls! And sorry for the later update. I actually would've done it earlier but I got depressed for misc reasons.**

The silence in the room hung for a good long minute. No one said a thing now as Dipper looked down a bit worried. Grunkle Stan still holding Dipper's hurt arm was beginning to realize he's never going to get an answer at this pace.

The old man now asked a bit more gently "Dipper, what happened to your arm?"  
Dipper quickly searched in his mind for an excuse, ANY excuse! Just something so he could throw Grunkle Stan off. But as he sat here now his heart begin to tell him otherwise. He couldn't just keep telling his Grunkle Stan lies.

"Just tell me while I patch ya up kid." Stanley reasoned taking the kid to the bathroom to wrap up his arm.

Dipper gave a deep breath as he went in the bathroom he knew Grunkle Stan would either find out soon or he could tell him now. Dipper grabbed his Stanley's hand and brought him over to the toilet.

"I'm ready to talk." Dipper began to say with a tinge of anxiety in his tone.

"About time.." The old man muttered under his breath with a slight eye roll. Honestly he thought Dipper could be quite a tough nut to crack at times.

"Grunkle Ford gave me the bruise about 2 days ago when he grabbed me." Dipper admitted, not looking his Grunkle Stan in the face as he honestly didn't want to see his reaction.

 _ **Grunkle Ford gave me the bruise**_ were all Stanley heard as everything around him just seemed to come to a halt and become silent. Rage starting to boil in the old man's body. _I can't believe poindexter would do that to the kid that looked up to him most! I'm gonna strangle him! He's getting a brass knuckle clean in the mouth.._

His thoughts were being interrupted as Dipper called his name "Grunkle Stan?, Grunkle Stan?, are you ok?"

Stanley gently pushed the kid to the side looking almost trance like. He was so angry that he couldn't even bring the proper expression to show he was. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Was all he droned before going for the door.

Dipper's eyes widened at the statement as he lunged for his Grunkle's leg's keeping him stationary.

"Wait no! Please don't!" Dipper exclaimed holding onto his Stan's leg for dear life.

"WHAT?! He literally gave you this weird ass bruise on you're arm and you DON'T want me to kick his nerdy ass?" Grunkle Stan questioned glaring down at the boy.

"Y-you just can't!" "Please! I-I don't know what I'd do if he-" Dipper now shivered and began to grip tighter to his leg.

To Stanley he easily could have flung the kid off his leg and went on his way..but this was pitiful. He couldn't do it.

With a frown he rasped "Alright kid..but tell me was there any MORE times where dumb shit like this happened?"  
And as Grunkle Stan went to patching the boy up, more secrets began to spill, More revelations of times of him and Ford. Dipper felt a lift of pressure off his chest telling his Grunkle Stan.

But the old man was getting progressively more and more pissed. With the patching done they just sat in the bathroom and continued.

The old man held a toilet roll to let out some steam as the boy talked. His fingers slowly digging through the fresh roll and going through the other side.

As Dipper finished up he said "I'm going to rest up now.." And to the old man's surprise Dipper brought the man into a hug. "Thank you for listening."

"Yeah yeah kid don't worry about it.." He responded patting the kids back.  
Dipper then got out the embrace and ran up to bed.

Stanley sat for a good minute on what to do now. He wanted so bad to just run in that old dork's room and just wallop on him. But he thought of something better. He wouldn't even need to touch him.

Stanford fiddled with a new experiment downstairs, he was deep in thought as he began taking notes.

This was interrupted as loud knocking sounded through the door. They were heavy and quick. It had to be Stanley. Probably pissed.

He prepared to man answering the door. "Poindexter WE have to talk now." Stanley growled.

"What is it Stanley?" He asked uninterestedly. He expected Stanley to complain about a loose monster in the shack or that he was making too much noise this late, but he was surprised as his brother said with anger laced in his tone "You need to stop man handling Dipper or you and me are gonna have BIG issues." Stanley then pushed the man out of his way before leaving.

On normal circumstances a huge tense fight would happen if Stanley even laid a finger on him. But the old man was shocked. He completely pieced it together and squinted as the only other person who knew about anything the two did was Dipper. He continued to work now with an anger brewing inside.

It was now morning as the boy was awoken to Mabel playfully shaking him. "Hey bro wake up! Stanley said he's taking us somewhere special today! Get up!" Dipper turned over to Mabel with much sleepiness still in his eyes. But he looked at her generally happy at the news. "Ok Mabel" He smiled jumping out of the bed.

"Dipper!" Ford's voice boomed into the children's room. Both Mabel and Dipper flinched at the intense yell.

"Uh..I'm sure this will take quick. I'll be right back Mabel!" Dipper forced a smile as he began downstairs.

"Good luck Dipper." Mabel quietly said before beginning to prepare herself for the day.

Dipper went downstairs to the scientist's room he felt dread, like he messed up. But he had no idea why he felt like that. He now entered the room as it ominously closed shut behind him.

"Y-yes Grunkle Ford?" The boy asked stepping a bit closer to the man.

"Dipper…. Tell me what you told Stanley last night." The old man asked with an icy glare.

The boy quivered up a bit more, He never seen him like this. This honestly felt new and terrifying!

The boy managed to utter "I-I just told him where the bruise on my arm came from."

"LIAR!" Ford barked slapping Dipper hard across the face. The boy fell to the floor now holding his cheek. His cheek felt like it was on fire and his ears were ringing!

"I know you told Stanley I've been so called 'Abusing' you." "Why would you just slander my name like that?!" Ford delivered a swift boot kick to the boys ribs.

The boy could only utter a groan now as the kick winded him leaving him to barely have any breath.

Ford harshly grabbed the kid by the throat bringing him to face to face his piercing eyes cutting daggers into Dipper's soul.

"Don't do it again boy." Was the last thing he said before dropping the boy to the floor.

"Now go!" The old man barked to the injured boy. He quickly scampered out the room and to the living room.  
He sat on the couch and put his hands to his face. Which was quite difficult due to the pain throbbing in his cheek. The boy began to taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Dipper now put his hands to his face and sobbed heavily. Saying no words now he cried with the force of 4 vomiting people. Unable to control the intensity, While crying quietly was an easy task usually or even bottling it up was easy! But this was the author! The first person he looked up to. Why was he acting like this?

His thoughts were cut off as his tear filled eyes looked over to see Stanley standing in the doorway with a huge amount of shock plastered on his face.

"I'm gonna slaughter him, sorry Dipper." Was all he said before rushing upstairs to grab his gold brass knuckles.

While Dipper tried to go for him the pain settled more in and the boy fell grimacing in pain.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! Review And Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, And I don't own Gravity Falls obviously. Also please please remember its slight AU not strictly canon**

The conman came back from upstairs with brass knuckles equipped, ready to unleash them on Ford's face. The old man had a look of showing no mercy towards him. He then went to the vending machine, punched the code, and watched as it slowly opened. The old man then went in and closed the elevator with a tight shut.

"Wait! Grunkle Stan! Don't!" Dipper yelled from the floor still barely able to get up good. _I need help...I need_ _ **MABEL.**_ The boy thought before he began to call out loud enough for the girl to hear

"MABEL! I NEED YOUR HELP! MABEL PLEASE COME QUICKLY!"

The girl came downstairs dressed in her usual sweater and shorts. "Aw Dipper cmon you're still in your pj's?!" The girl exclaimed crossing her arms a bit and giving the boy a bit of a pouty look

"Mabel just help me up and follow me to Grunkle Ford's room." The boy sharply responded

"Why are we going to Grunkle Ford's room? What's even going on?" The girl questioned confused. She honestly didn't know much of what was even going on

"Look Mabel long story short Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are about to or already are fighting and we have to brea-" Dipper was interrupted as his sister hoisted him up and ran to the vending machine

"MABEL TO THE RESCUE!" she went inside the elevator and it began to descend down to the basement.

And as Dipper stated the two old men were fighting. Which consisted of Ford avoiding some of Stanley's blows and Stanley aiming straight for his face and gut. But Stanley began to dominate throwing repeated blows to the man's face.

"Ok Mabel you hold back Stanley and I'll hold back Ford." The boy ordered before running straight into the fighting

Mabel trailed behind him as she went to Stanley and pulled him off Ford. She pushed him back and kept him at least at bay. "Grunkle Stan stop! Grunkle's Shouldn't fight!" She began to lecture.

While Grunkle Stan did want to just push past her and continue fighting he knew he couldn't do that, Not to his great niece.

While Stanley was being lectured by Mabel Dipper had a harder time containing Ford as the old man was trying his hardest to get past Dipper by the boy blocked the way.

With an angry sigh of giving up he stood there with a pout. At least he wanted them to think he gave up.

In one swift motion he pulled out his plasma gun and shot at Stanley effectively hitting him right in his breast. It would have hit Mabel also if she stood a bit more to the right as it whizzed past her searing some hair off. Stanley flew a bit from the impact falling with a hard thud. And with that he lied on the ground his chest barely rising up and down.

Dipper and Mabel looked at their shot Grunkle and screamed in usion "GRUNKLE STAN!" before running to him.

While Mabel was able to get to Stanley, midway Dipper was scooped up by Ford as he began to exit the room.

"Dipper!" She yelled running after him. "Mabel!" He struggled as he held onto the door frame now

"Don't worry about me! You can't fight him yourself to get me back, take care of Stan!" Was the last thing he said before his frame left the doorway as Ford managed to pull him away.

She looked to see her Grunkle Stan barely breathing. She gasped a bit before dragging him out the basement and into the elevator to get him better

* * *

Ford harshly threw the kid in the car and aimed his gun at the kid shooting one quick shot.

The boy's whole body tensed up for pain but was surprised to see he was in some type of bubble! Blue to be exact, and no matter how much he banged on it, It wouldn't pop!

"Dipper let me tell you about a little dimension I know, It's called Dimension 52." The old man began.

"You know in that dimension children like you HAD to obey their adults. It was no choice, Consider how I treated you before as being nice to you as if you acted the way you do in dimension 52 you'd be _**DEAD**_ , Children are servants to all adults, they have no rights, no freedoms, or freewill. Because they're minds are basically inferior and underdeveloped they need someone to tell them what to do. They don't know what's best for them so they serve adults until they're 18 and then they're served by kids. It's a cycle. It's practical. And that's why WE'RE going there." Ford finished as he started the car up and began to drive.

The boy's face paled at the whole explanation, the last thing he wanted his life to be centered around is serving Ford until he was 18. His whole future, all of the successful things he accomplished, would be WASTED.

The boy barked aggressively a bit upset now "Where are we even going now Ford Huh?!" He began to bash the bubble with more anger laced behind it.

As the old man blasted himself with the healing option in his gun he turned back and said cooly. "We need to get some supplies to power up the dimension gun.

"Ford you can't do this! I have a promising future and I wont have it ruined by yo-" Dipper was cut off as Ford turned the bubble to silent mode. And the boy slumped down in defeat crossing his arms and lowering his head.

* * *

Mabel sat with her basically unconscious Grunkle in the front of the mystery shack. This was bad real bad. Her Grunkle was possibly at the Brink of Death and she had no idea what to do! The medical place was too far for walking distance and Ford took the car. But it didn't matter if he left it as she was too young to be driving a car, but she thought of doing it if it meant saving Stan.

She scanned the area and saw the golf cart! She could take him to the hospital for sure now! She trudged excitedly outside now barely carrying her great uncle putting him in the passenger side of the cart. As she put the keys in ignition her world shattered as she saw the handle was unfortunately in E. D-Dang it! She hit the cart with her fist. Tears pricking her eyes a bit. She so desperately didn't want Stan to die, especially if she could prevent it someway!

She now took him back in the house and in his room gently laying him down. She needed some time to think alone. Mabel knew it was gonna have to be quick thinking though.

But before she left she noticed Stanley's brass knuckles were missing.

 _It probably slid of his hands while he was in the basement, I'll go in the basement and think of something along the way.._ Mabel thought while heading to the basement.

As she walked in Mabel immediately saw the knuckles glowing in the distance. She went over to them and picked them up giving a quick look to her left to see all of these weird nerd stuff showcased in here.

The girl was about to disregard it until she saw a particular item with a pink sticky note attached. It bared in large letters **'REMINDER: USE ELIXIR TO HEAL YOURSELF! ITS A CHARM AND IT'D HEAL ANY BODILY HARM.'**

Mabel grabbed the bottle and dashed straight upstairs ready to use it on Stan. She opened the door and went to Stanley. His breathing still looked too abnormal..it seemed even slower. She almost hastily poured the whole bottle onto him but before she unscrewed the cap she read the instructions it bared

"Take a cloth and directly contact to affected area." Mabel gulped as she realized that she was going to have to do a REALLY awkward thing.  
She quickly stripped Grunkle Stan of his suit and tore off the tank top. Looking around she quickly found a cloth on the end table.

Pouring the elixir onto the cloth she dabbed all over the man's torso for safety reasons. And when she was done she just anxiously waited as she watched her Grunkle lie.

And as her thoughts became more collected she realized Dipper was GONE. Ford took him to who knows where! Uncertainty creeped in that he wouldn't come back to shack. He could be killing Dipper right now!

Mabel now pulled her sweater above her head and a tear slid down her eye. Soon the tears increased dramatically coming out like waterfalls as she cried ferocious and noisy her eyes beginning to become red and her breathing becoming weirdly hitched. She could barely breath

It felt terrible! She wanted this to be over. For the first time Mabel wanted to go home. And it hurt her because this whole summer she loved it here! All the friends she made, The relationship with Grunkle Stan, the memories. But now fear and self loathing began to cloud her mind as she realized Dipper is possibly gone forever and her Grunkle may not even wake up ever again!

As she continued to cry harshly nothing seemed to break her out of this state until she heard a man cough out "Hey sweetie don't cry now, smile for your Great Uncle Stan."

Mabel's head whipped over to see Grunkle Stan smiling a bit weakly at her

"Grunkle Stan!" She cried running to him and enveloping him in the tightest hug she could muster.

"Hehe go easy on me kid you're gonna break me." He laughed a bit before hugging her back but as he began to realize everything that was going on he looked down to see he had no shirt on.

"Uh Mabel Sweetie what happened to my shirt? In fact what happened after I passed out?" He asked

as the last thing he remembered was a big jolt of pain in his breast that jerked him forward and everything going silent.

"Well...after you got shot..Dipper and I ran to check you out and make sure you weren't dead...But before Dipper could get to you good Ford snatched him up and ran off! I wanted to stop him..I did..but Dipper told me to take care of you first as I couldn't take him on my own..and then that's what I did." She began to tear up at the end but wiped her tears and just looked down giving a sigh "Ok Mabel I don't know what Poindexter is planing but whatever it is it isn't good. But hey we can beat him because we have guts!" Stanley began "And plus Poindexter wouldn't just leave his nerd equipment, he's BOUND to come back for it." He finished giving the girl a little noogie.

"Ok so when he comes back we'll just ambush him and save Dipper!" Mabel added in with enthusiasm. She felt a bit better at this point

"Yeah nice thinking! But for now we just gotta wait." Stanley groaned a bit. He honestly just wanted to deck him right now.

"Well we could just watch ducktective until he comes back. The TV is in the living room so it should be foolproof catching them right at the door! Mabel chirped.

Stanley just stared at the girl with a look of shock plastered on his face. With no warning he picked up the girl and said "TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

Mabel laughed holding onto his neck as he set her down on the floor. The two then began to marathon ducktective not saying a word as they really needed to get caught up.

* * *

It was now 1 am and Mabel held her head propped on the chair. A blanket gently draped over her.

The door suddenly slammed in and heavy footsteps went by her and she slowly woke up.

By the time she could process what was happening the elevator just shut and it made a noise of going downstairs.

She frantically looked to the chair and saw Stanley wasn't even there! _He must have went up to bed_

she thought. Mabel knew it would be a time waster to try and wake him up so she ran to the elevator and followed stealthily. As it went to the basement she saw Dipper and Ford while hiding behind a table with tubes, papers, and etc.

"Ok Dipper get ready." was all she heard as a sudden loud blast pierced her ears and a large swirling blue vortex placed itself on the wall in front of them!

"Dipper say hello to your new home in Dimension 52!" He said a bit to happily as he went towards the portal vortex.

"WAIT! STOP! YOU CAN'T!" Mabel boomed jumping onto Ford's leg as he was entering the portal preventing him from fully getting in.

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY BROTHER, NOT AGAIN." she yelled holding on and biting his leg

The man was about to just yell and kick her off but she had guts..to much free will for such a feeble mind. Without warning he grabbed the girl and held her with a vice grip while holding Dippers bubble.

No matter how much she kicked or bit it wasn't doing anything as he went in the vortex leaving their dimension and now officially in dimension 52.

 **Author's Note: Wowie this is my longest chapter. Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's The Next Chapter! I don't own gravy falls**

The old conman was jolted up by the sudden sound of something strange came from downstairs. He wanted to just believe it was just Mabel but he had to make sure.

Trudging slowly downstairs he called it in his usual gruff tone wiping sleep out of his eyes "Hey Mabel Syrup what are ya doing down her-" He was cut off as he looked down to see no Mabel by the couch, And the peculiar sound was growing louder, It sounded like it was coming from the vending machine.

As he glanced at the machine it just shut and closed tight.

 _Oh for fuck sakes I hope the kid wasn't trying to stop ford completely on her own right now_ The old man panicked as he quickly paced to the machine punching in the special code and watching it slowly rise open.

Hurriedly closing it and standing inside of it now he clicked for the basement and stood impatiently as it now shut and went down.

The elevator now opened and Stanley ran out of the machine to be greeted with the piercing sound of the portal. It nearly shattered his hearing aid from the inside as he put his hands over his ears and groaned loudly in pain.

Bearing through it with gritted teeth and determination he looked to see Ford holding Mabel and Dipper (who was inside some type of bubble?) Going inside the portal.

Sprinting over to the portal Ford was already almost gone as the portal enveloped almost his whole body only leaving a bit of his foot and jacket.

Desperate Stanley grabbed his trench coat and gave it a yank. His fingers could barely grip onto it good though as his hands easily slipped off. When all seem lost he was surprised to feel something heavy fall out of the portal and into his hands.

Looking down he saw it had a title on it _**'Stanford Pines Portal Gun'**_

* * *

Stanley now stood there in the dark basement littered with his brother's scientist equipment with a blank expression. He couldn't believe all of this was happening! Mabel was gone, Dipper was gone, and his brother was lord knows where in whatever dimension he tooken them.

 _Alright Stanley don't panic..Just look to see if maybe the gun could take you to the dimension Ford took the children._ Stanley began to think rationally as he peered down at the gun. In the tiny viewable screen he squinted to see that it beared _**'Dimension 52'**_

Stanley knew if he was going to get the children back it was going to take some dimension searching. Even if it may be the RIGHT dimension it'd be a good start to finding ford and the kids.

With the gun in his hand, Stanley's fingers curled tightly around the trigger and he pulled back and the gun let out a loud _**BLAST**_ as a blue vortex came and shot onto the wall.

The man covered his ears a bit as the ferocious whooshing sound of the portal came back.

The wind whipping the man's fez back, Stanley held onto it "Alright here we go." Stanley simply said to himself before trudging into the portal.

* * *

Stanford stood proudly in Dimension 52 keeping Mabel locked in a vice grip despite the girl stopping struggling quite a while now.

Mabel gave an eye roll and huff at Stanford formulating escape plans before she looked around to see the children.

They looked miserable. All just broken. If they didn't look physically depressed or emotionally drained they looked really beat up with old looking clothes.

All of their faces seemed like they're ready for death's warm embrace but he was just teasing them and keeping them in this hell. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other worried now at the sight. Would Grunkle Ford REALLY make them like these children are? Battered and Traumatized?

Their eyes also followed up to the giant billboard hanging on a large tower.

It was titled _**"THE RULES."**_

And it was stated clearly as followed

 **-Don't disobey your superior authority.**

 **-If an adult tells you to do something you do it NO**

 **circumstances (Unless authority figure disagrees with adult command.)**

 **-Don't talk back to any adults.**

 **-Do NOT physically or verbally assault adults.**

 **-No child must protest this society, Peaceful or not it isn't allowed.**

 **-And no child must EVER be without an adult.**

And on the bottom in threatning red text it said "If any rules are broken the child may be subject to any of these following consequences:

 **-Disowning by authority figure**

 **-Physical Punishment**

 **-Public Humiliation**

 **-Jailing**

 **\- Or DEATH**

It almost seemed in usion as the twins paled barely moving at all now. The only movement being the nervous sweat trickling down the boy's head now.

"Ha hah are you guys reading that old rule board?" "Don't worry about that, you don't have to worry about ANY of those things happening to you children." Stanford warmly smiled at the children.

For a second the kids nerves eased for a second but was reignited as the old scientists face went dark and he stated "As long as you listen to me, at all times, NO questions or fighting my authority or ways."

With that put out there the kids gasped a bit and went right back to being scared stiff.

Stanford walked forward now dragging Dipper's bubble and holding Mabel. "We can't just sit out there all day." The old man simply put out there as he went to a nice looking condo.

"Hey Stanford! Nice to have ya back!" Some random bystander outside greeted giving them a wave. They looked down to see the kids and gave a noticeable scowl of disgust.

Stanford just gave a wave back as the person walked off a bit visibly disgusted.

As they went inside Ford harshly dropped Mabel and popped the boy's bubble.

Exhausted the two went to couch and plopped down giving a heavy sigh

"HEY GET OFF OF THERE YOU TWO COULD BE INFESTED WITH YOUR OLD DIMENSIONS BACTERIA!" Ford barked before shoving the two off the couch.

Dipper and Mabel quickly scampered to one another and held each other trembling. They both knew they had to get out of here and back to their dimension. And pretty soon if they wanted to leave with their sanity.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit more quick? But still review review review!**


End file.
